


Scotch'n'Whisky

by Newtt



Category: Gunpoint (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, Melancholy, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtt/pseuds/Newtt
Summary: Conway’s week has been a shit. He definitely needs a drink. If only someone would stop messaging him…!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place immediately after the end of the game, so it will obviously be filled with spoilers. I wrote it an evening when I was kinda sad on my own, so it’s not exactly a happy story. uvù  
> I tried my best to translate it, but being the first time I translate a full story from Italian to English, I might have made some (or even a lot) of mistakes. In case, I’m sorry! I’ll get better! \\(;7;)/

> 02:44 [Rooke] Conway?  
> 02:45 [Rooke] Conway, come on, answer.  
> 02:47 [Rooke] Do I have to send someone recovering your corpse, by chance?  
> 02:50 [Rooke] Conway, come on, give me an answer.  
> 02:52 [Rooke] I know your watching my messages, so be polite and answer.

Richard Conway's eyes stared at the words on his phone's screen for the longest time, before his right hand rised to bring the bottle of scotch to his lips once more.  
The phone vibrated again while he wasn't looking, warning him of the umpteenth message.  
He took his time. He savored the taste of the alcohold burning in his throat, invading his stomach and trying to bring him far away from reality. But he got too much used to alcohol because just one bottle could make him forget, and maybe tear a smile on his face. A laugh, drunk and empty as the bar he was in, but... still a laugh, right?  
He slowly lowered his eyes to the messages, and he had to admit: the words he read took him by surprise.

> 02:57 [Rooke] Please, Conway.

He sighed, without really knowing why.  
He took the phone in his hands, and started to type in that so long coveted answer.

> 02:58 [Conway] Rooke, our contract is over.  
> 02:59 [Conway] Leave me alone.  
> 03:00 [Rooke] You're unfair, Conway.  
> 03:01 [Rooke] I didn't got you into this shit.  
> 03:02 [Conway] No, indeed.  
> 03:02 [Conway] I got in it all by myself.  
> 03:03 [Conway] How's your husband?  
> 03:05 [Rooke] I don't care about him. I just care about you.  
> 03:06 [Conway] How cute.  
> 03:07 [Rooke] Are you drunk?  
> 03:07 [Conway] Hah. I'd love to.  
> 03:08 [Rooke] Are you sure? Drunks have the bad habit to say they aren't.  
> 03:09 [Conway] I'm a professional spy, Rooke. I don't let people find me drunk.  
> 03:09 [Conway] Distrustful.  
> 03:10 [Rooke] Ok, I'll believe you. Then will you tell me why you're drinking?  
> 03:10 [Conway] What makes you think I'm drinking?  
> 03:10 [Rooke] I've read your blog.  
> 03:10 [Conway] Oh.  
> 03:11 [Conway] No reason.  
> 03:11 [Rooke] You're a terrible liar.  
> 03:12 [Conway] And you're a pain in the ass.

He threw the phone on the counter, taking another long sip of scotch. Than he took the it back, faster than he wanted to admit to himself.

> 03:13 [Conway] Sorry. That was pointless.  
> 03:14 [Rooke] It's ok, don't worry. I don't get offended so easily.  
> 03:14 [Conway] I'm so lucky.  
> 03:15 [Conway] You know, I just think that  
> 03:15 [Conway] ...  
> 03:17 [Conway] Yeah I mean I believe  
> 03:18 [Conway] I  
> 03:23 [Rooke] Conway?  
> 03:30 [Conway] I'm sorry I didn't save Katie.

His fingers began to type in a new message, but his sight of the letters became blurred as rarely had happened to him. The phone almost slipped from his hands, while he realized, powerless, he began to cry.  
And not those occasional tears, those commonly considered "manly" from God knows what decision mind.  
Those where almost desperate tears.  
The sole memory of his conversations with Katie Collins suddenly gave him back all those devastating emotions that brought him, just a few hours earlier, to point a gun at the head of Selena's murderer and pull the trigger without thinking about it twice. To stare at Fritz Gessler blocked under his body, losing blood copiously while he punched him in the face, again and again and again, with his bare fist, until he couldn't hear his breath leaving his shitty lips anymore.  
He remembered how he managed to make Katie laugh while she was desperate behind the bars. Some cool catchphrases, and she typed in that lowercase laugh, as she was used to write.  
He promised her that everything would have been alright. He promised her that he would have fixed everything. He promised her... that she would have lived.  
And when he did it, Rookie told him.  
 _Katie killed herself in her cell.  
_ The phone slipped from his hands that time, too.  
 _Katie killed herself in her cell.  
_ Fuck this shit, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He fixed everything, she was waiting for him. He ran all night, she couldn't kill herself, he ran for her, and she...  
 _... she was killed in her cell._  
Nobody would have changed his mind.  
She was killed. She was killed by Gessler and the man who killed Selena. It was them.  
And when he understood it, his mind was filled with nothing but rage, and he ran pushing off every single fucking door he met in his passage to arrive to them, to those sons of a bitch, and give them what they deserved.  
He made every single step towards them with burning wrath.  
And with sadness.  
Deep, devastating, fucking sadness.  
He must had made all the way with teary eyes.

_Hey, you're Conway, right?_  
_When you find those files, publish them. They will prove my innocence._  
_Then I'll bring you to Fritz Gessler.  
_ _It was him._

FUCK YOU, JACKSON.

_I want my husband in jail, Conway._  
_When you find those files, erase them. He will go to prison._  
_He didn't commit this crime, it's true.  
_ _But he will pay for all the others he commited._

Fuck you, Rooke...

_I guess I picked the least shitty of two incredibly shitty sides._

He took a shaky breath, trying to dry his eyes. The phone vibrated softly, as it suddenly was far far away; instead it was there, right in front of him, full of Rooke's messages.  
He tried to read them.

> 03:31 [Rooke] Conway, don't feel guilty.  
> 03:32 [Rooke] You did your best.  
> 03:32 [Rooke] We did our best.  
> 03:34 [Rooke] I know, it wasn't enough, and aknowledging this won't bring Katie back to life, but...  
> 03:36 [Rooke] It will make you live, at least.  
> 03:39 [Rooke] Conway?  
> 03:42 [Rooke] I have a brand new whisky bottle here with me, Conway.

Finally, even if maybe for the wrong reason, on Conway's face slowly widen a weak smile.  
He took the phone in his hands, and typed in, simply:

> Coming.

 


End file.
